


7月 4+6K月票达成-福利解锁内容

by green0205



Category: top assistant - Fandom
Genre: JPZL漫画, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green0205/pseuds/green0205
Summary: =3=





	7月 4+6K月票达成-福利解锁内容

**Author's Note:**

> 金牌助理漫画7月的4千+6千月票达成福利解锁内容 。  
> ※ 建议电脑阅读，手机上显示不完全

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

后续加更内容已经绘制完成，可在朋友圈获得新的阅读地址~  
9月的解锁环节继续开启~在有妖气站点《金牌助理》漫画的本月（9月）月票达成4000票时会继续绘制~

欢迎投票哦~  
<http://www.u17.com/comic/75763.html>


End file.
